Pogo pins are typically used as contacts or probes in testing systems. For example, a contactor, used to electrically test integrated circuit chips loaded in a test chuck, may include pogo pins, the heads of which contact portions of the chip (e.g., an exposed paddle, device leads, or the like). A load board is electrically connected to the contactor and provides signals to the contactor and processes signals from the contactor via the pogo pins. U.S. Patents and Published Patent Applications Nos. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,042,240; 6,626,682; 2005/0189957; 2006/0164111; and 2006/0145718, relate to various testing system and all incorporated herein by this reference.
In some cases, it is desirable to include in a contactor a temperature sensor (e.g., a thermistor) or other active component to determine one or more characteristics of the device under test (e.g., a chip or an array of chips on a strip). The parasitic effects of regular contact sets with such components are undesirable.